Long Time No See!
by mugiwara-no-lucy
Summary: After Thirteen Years, Gohan finally gets a chance to see those he's missed. How will his dead friends react to seeing him dead in the afterlife? One-shot.


**Disclaimer** **: Yes, yes I am well aware I do not NOW NOR WILL I EVER own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Super as they belong to their respective creators so please do NOT sue me! Thank you! Alright, enjoy the story!**

 **Long Time No See!**

Rain poured around Gohan as he stared deep into the cold features of the androids. No matter what, he swore he would put an end to their thirteen yearlong terror and free the earth from their destruction.

"This thunderstorm is a perfect backdrop for your demise." Android 17 coolly stated as he glared hardly at Gohan who returned the glare. How dare this punk wreck his favorite shirt!? He only had three or four of these shirts!

Gohan was dead set on killing these two mechanical demons. After all they killed all of his friends in cold blood right in front of him as a kid and he was sure in that he'd repay the favor. Even if they defeated him there was still Trunks who had the potential. But now wasn't the time to think of that. It was a do or die situation.

"There is no end for me! Do you understand me!? NO END!" Gohan shouted before Androids 17 and 18 vanished in thin air and tried a sneak attack on Gohan who evaded their attacks with difficulty before Android 18 tried sweeping her foot under Gohan's in an effort to catch him off guard.

"Tch!" Gohan grunted as he barely caught himself from falling. His left arm would've been great in a situation like this.

Gohan then attempted to fly away in an attempt to get some space away from the androids although they were too fast for him before they shot blasts at a building ahead of Gohan, blinding him before they pushed him into the building ahead before firing blasts, one at a time, at Gohan.

Gohan felt himself literally being blasted to bits and he could only scream in pain as he was ripped from piece to piece and as he was blasted through he could only curse as he processed what was currently happening.

This was it. This was literally the end. It wouldn't like the times Piccolo, Krillin or Goku saved him. There were no second chances or last second miracles. He was literally going to die this time and the thought of what it would do to Trunks, Bulma, his mother and grandfather was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

And then there was darkness.

Until…..

"Mmf….Huh? Where…am I?" Gohan asked as he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a room.

As Gohan tried processing his surrounding he noticed a familiar appendage.

"My arm?" Gohan curiously asked.

"But how-"He was about to inquire before the cries of "NEXT!" caught his attention.

"I know you hear me! Come up now or I'll banish you to hell!" A loud impatient voice yelled.

"Uhm….me?" Gohan innocently asked as a vein grew on the head on the speaker.

"Yes you! You're holding up the line so come up NOW!" The voice yelled at Gohan as he decided to walk up ahead in order to save his skin.

Upon walking up Gohan walked up to a desk where a red ogre wearing a suit sat behind.

"Uh…who are you sir?" Gohan asked.

"Heh, I am King Yemma and you're in the other world!" Yemma yelled as Gohan's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Other world? So I'm really? Dead?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. Now let me look in my book…" Yemma said as he flipped through a couple of pages before coming to Gohan's page.

"Ah. Son Gohan….the son of the legendary hero Goku. Fought against powerful foes such as the Saiyans, Frieza and spent the last thirteen years attempting to protect earth from those awful androids. Well Gohan you'll be happy to know you'll be allowed to keep your body and will be allowed to go to take the plane into heaven." Yemma explained with a smile as Gohan processed this information.

"…I see…." Gohan said.

"Oh you even have a special person waiting for you." Yemma said.

"Who's that?" Gohan asked.

"Just go outside and see." Yemma said as Gohan shrugged and decided to do as he said.

Upon doing so, Gohan met with a person he never expected to see so soon….

That's right. It was none other than.

"Yo son! How's it going!?" Goku asked with his trademark goofy smile.

"D…dad…." Gohan said in awe as tears started to build in his eyes.

"Puar got your tongue?" Goku grinned before Gohan suddenly tacked him in a tight embrace.

Goku softly smiled as he returned the embrace.

"It's okay son…I missed you too…" Goku said hugging his son.

"I'm proud of you, Gohan." Goku said before Gohan looked up at him before turning his head away in shame.

"I'm a failure dad." Gohan said sadly.

"Huh!? What're you talking about!?" Goku asked incredulously.

"I couldn't even kill ONE of those mechanical bastards…And to make things worse I left Trunks all alone in that hell! I was reckless and irresponsible and…" Gohan was about to finish before his father put a hand on his shoulder.

"Gohan it's okay! Trunks WILL figure out a way to defeat those androids! After all, he's Vegeta's son and if I know Vegeta it's that he never gives up until he finds a way to succeed." Goku said in an attempt to comfort his son before Gohan wiped his tears and smiled.

"Yeah…you're right." Gohan said as Goku returned his smile.

"Now, let's go see the other Z-fighters! I know you wanna see them, especially Piccolo, right?" Goku said with a wink.

"Yes please!" Gohan said before his father instant transmissioned them away. Gohan was excited at the thought of seeing his old friends and master again.

"We're here! Yo guys! Look who's here!" Goku said as familiar faces rushed out to meet the two.

"Well I'll be…Gohan?!" Krillin asked.

"Hey, Krillin!" Gohan said with a smile as he ran to his old friend.

"Gohan!? What're you doing here!?" Chiaotzu exclaimed.

"How's Launch and Master Roshi?" Tien inquired.

"Are Puar and Bulma alright!?" Yamcha asked as Gohan felt sweat run down his head at all these questions.

"Haha!" Gohan laughed happily. For the first time in years Gohan felt completely content.

"Don't worry guys, Bulma, Launch, Puar, Roshi and the remaining people are alright." Gohan said before Krillin decided to snicker.

"So Gohan, you trying to copy Yamcha's looks or what?" Krillin chuckled as everyone else joined in the laughter save for Yamcha who felt his face turn red.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Yamcha yelled offended.

"Haha, well I did cut my hair some years ago and this scar on my face came from my second to last fight with those mechanical bastards." Gohan said in slight amusement as everyone's expressions stiffened at the mention of the androids.

"To think we'd all meet our end at the hands of those toys.' Tien said.

"Man if only I was still alive…" Krillin growled.

"Everyone don't be too upset. We completely lose if Trunks dies to them." A familiar voice to Gohan's ears declared.

"M-Mister Piccolo!" Gohan said as he ran to Piccolo who stared down at him with a hardened expression before rufflng his hair like he did as a child.

"Gohan…you've come a long way….I'm proud of you." Piccolo said with a proud smile as Gohan teared up but decided not too as Piccolo would scold him, something Piccolo took note of.

"It's okay to cry son. You deserve it after everything you've done for the earth." Piccolo said in a soft tone as Gohan wiped his eyes.

"No. I'm going to put my faith in Trunks. I'm sure he'll be the one who ends the android threat once and for all!" Gohan proclaimed proudly as everyone in the room smiled.

"Yeah..if he's Vegeta's kid he definitely won't stop until he defeats them!" Krillin said as Tien grunted in disapproval at Vegeta's name still not forgiving him for the Saiyan invasion.

"OH MY GOD!" Gohan yelled shocking everyone.

"What!? What is it!?" Krillin said.

"Mom! I completely left her alone! She has no one left!" Gohan said as everyone felt bad for the woman. After all, she just wanted a peaceful life with her family which she won't because her husband and son were dead.

"Well look at it like this, she still has the Ox-King!" Goku said as Gohan felt some sense of comfort. His grandfather was still alive and still visited Chichi from what he remembered but he still felt bad for not seeing his mother more and now she'd never see him again until she dies which he hoped wouldn't be for a long while.

"Besides Chichi's a strong woman! That's what I love about her the most!" Goku said as Piccolo's eyes widened.

"Yeah I swear it's like you Saiyans are attracted to women with an attitude or something." Yamcha said as he thought of Vegeta and Bulma.

"Is that it!? Now I finally understand!" Piccolo thought in amazement.

"Oh yeah…speaking of Saiyans…how's Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"You wanna go see him?" Goku asked as Gohan nodded his head before Goku teleported them away.

 **Hell**

"Where are we?" Gohan asked.

"Hell." Goku answered as Gohan realized there was no way Vegeta would be in heaven in with the others with all of his past sins.

"I guess it makes sense why he'd be here. With everything he's done beforehand." Gohan said as Goku nodded his head.

"Yeah originally he was going to lose his body and get reincarnated but I was able to get in a word through old man Yemma and while he gets to keep his body he's condemned to hell for thirty years for all his past crimes. It sucks…I really wanted to have a go with him!" Goku said with puffed cheeks as Gohan laughed at his dad's childishness. Some things really will never change.

"Well I'll be going to see him now dad!" Gohan said as he flew away.

"Okay son! I'll be right here waiting for you!" Goku waved.

One Frieza and King Cold were getting the beatings of a lifetime from a certain Saiyan Prince.

"Haha! How's that for a Monkey!?" Vegeta yelled confidently as he held Frieza with his tail and wailed on his back, similar to how Frieza did the same to him on Namek.

"You…damn chimp!" Frieza yelled as King Cold attempted to back away.

"F-Frieza!" King Cold yelled as he attempted to escape before he backed into Gohan.

"Yo. Been a while huh?" Gohan coolly asked as he stared at the father son duo.

"Heh, well I'll be damned. Gohan, you've died too huh?" Vegeta asked as he still held on to Frieza.

"I did." Gohan nodded before continuing, "And I see you've just been helping yourself to beating on Frieza and his dad."

"Heh, of course!" Vegeta said before Frieza got out of his grip and attempted to lunge at Gohan who smirked.

"How pathetic. What was once a galactic tyrant is now a shrimp in power to someone who's half a Saiyan monkey." Gohan mocked with a smirk.

"What was that!?" Frieza yelled as he lunged at Gohan only for Gohan to turn into a Super Saiyan and before Frieza had a change to get shocked for long he was stopped with Gohan's arm which was then followed by him kicking Frieza in his gut before sending him into a nearby pool of spikes.

"Y-you!" King Cold said in awe of Gohan's power.

"I suggest you get out of here too before you meet the same fate as your son!" Gohan yelled as King Cold went to where his son was.

"Cowards." Gohan shook his head before powering down and turning to face Vegeta.

"So what brings you down here anyways?" Vegeta rudely asked as Gohan chuckled.

"Heh, same old Vegeta." Gohan said with a headshake.

"I heard from dad about you having to stay down here for thirty years. I'm really sorry about that." Gohan apologized as Vegeta grunted.

"I swear you're as annoying as your clown of a father. I destroyed entire planets and civilizations and don't regret anything I've ever done in my life so spare me your pity." Vegeta said as Gohan apologized.

"So if you're down here, that means those toaster ovens killed you too, huh?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah…." Gohan answered sadly.

Vegeta said nothing as he turned away from Gohan before his expression turned soft.

"The woman and that brat…how are they?" Vegeta asked as Gohan stared at him.

"H-huh?" Gohan asked as Vegeta was about to lose what little patience he had.

"Bulma and the kid. Are they….safe?" Vegeta asked in a tone Gohan never heard from him before.

"O-oh yeah, they are! Especially Trunks! He's so close to becoming a Super Saiyan!" Gohan answered as Vegeta proudly smiled.

"Heh, of course he is. He's MY son after all." Vegeta said with an ounce of pride in his voice.

"But I still wonder…if Trunks can defeat them…" Gohan said before Vegeta turned around with a death glare and backhanded Gohan.

"Are you doubting that snot-nosed brat!? He WILL defeat them as he's a Saiyan and Saiyans don't stop until they succeed!" Vegeta growled as Gohan rubbed his jaw before smiling at Vegeta.

"Yeah you're right. Thanks, Vegeta." Gohan said with his father's trademark smile as Vegeta grunted.

"I swear you really ARE your father's son brat." Vegeta said as Gohan smiled. Despite calling his son "brat" he could tell Vegeta did care for Bulma and Trunks.

"Well I'll be going now. I'll see you again sometime Vegeta!" Gohan said as Vegeta said nothing. Not like Gohan was expecting an answer anyways.

At least before….

"Thanks….for….looking after that harpy and that brat…" Vegeta said in a tone barely audible as Gohan smiled.

"Of course. And you know by the time you're let out of here I'm sure you'll be able to see Trunks and Bulma when they eventually end up in the afterlife." Gohan said in a positive tone as Vegeta sighed.

"You really are as annoying as that idiot father of yours." Vegeta grumled as Gohan laughed.

"Later Vegeta." Gohan said as he flew away to where his father was. As he flew he thought about everything that happened in his life from the time his father died as well as Bulma's words about creating a time machine and creating an alternate future where the androids didn't turn the world into their playground. Maybe in that alternate timeline Vegeta will be able to live peacefully with Bulma and Trunks and Trunks would actually get a chance to know his father. Heck, maybe Vegeta would even do something noble such as sacrifice his life for the greater good of humanity or even go insane if someone dared touching Bulma. His little brother deserved to have a future without the threat of Gero looming over him. Speaking of little brothers and alternate timelines maybe his alternate timeline counterpart could become a scholar like he initially wanted to be or maybe he could find love. He had one love…Videl…before she was unfortunately struck down by the androids one fateful afternoon. Maybe he could even have a little brother or sister. After Trunks was born, Goku and Chichi did think to have another child after all….Well that was for the gods in an alternate timeline to decide.

"Hey Son! What took ya!?" Goku said.

"Well I went to see Vegeta and even helped him with getting rid of some insects." Gohan explained.

"Oh I see. Well you ready to go? Goz and Mez keep on giving me the death eye." Goku sheepishly said as Goz and Mez gave him deadly glares. Looks like they still weren't over him outwitting them at their own game.

"Yeah I am." Gohan said.

"Great! I even hear there's going to be an otherworld tournament soon!" Goku exclaimed excitedly.

"An otherworld tournament?" Gohan asked. He remembered how his father used to tell him stories about his feats in the world tournamants as a boy.

"Yep! And we have a lot of time to catch up on old times!" Goku said before he instant transmissioned Gohan out of hell before they met up with the other Z-Fighters.

"Now Gohan, you've obviously been through a lot. Why not tell us all about it?" Piccolo suggested smiling.

"Of course Mister Piccolo." Gohan said with a grin as he walked to the other Z-Fighters. After all, he had an eternity to catch up on old times.

"Why don't I start from the beginning?" Gohan suggested before beginning his tale.

 **And that's the end guys! I hope you enjoyed it! I rewatched "The History of Trunks" a couple of days ago and as I came to fanfiction I noticed a LACK of "Future Gohan reunites and meets with his dead friends and father" fanfics! Seriously, I can count on ALL TEN FINGERS how many fics there are pertaining to that subject! So I thought why not just make a fic of my own!?**

 **And besides Future Gohan's so awesome he deserves his own story to meet with the ones he missed!**

 **Also I hope I kept everyone in character! I think I did well in that XD**

 **Well in anycase you're all the judges of that! So hopefully you all read and enjoyed! Til next time~**

 **-SpazzGirll**


End file.
